


Strong

by RectifiedPear



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear





	Strong

The cub was small, her legs curled under her. Scrawny and bony, like a mound of sleeping bones wrapped in fur. She breathed shallowly, right beside her healthier siblings who stirred and batted her ears. 

“Easy. She's the runt.” 

“You know kids fight over milk.” Her mate said, smiling as he helped make a wall with his paw, stopping them from kicking the smaller cub. “The king of the land has named his young, and you've named all of yours, but this one.” He tilted his head, mane jostling to the side with it. “Is there a reason why?”

“I fear she won't live.”

“What if she outlives them all?”

Eyes cast downward, the cub was given a lick atop her head. “That would be a miracle.”

“She'll need a good name.”

The female stared upon her kid, a child curled up and small. What would be a name of power? What held the most power in life? Love, but love would not do, a daughter named Upendi would not be strong enough, she'd be soft, yield to her heart. Perhaps Hasira, no, anger faded and wafted away, lost to winds and swept across the ground like dust. Stronger. 

This cub deserved a stronger name.

One that could push down walls, destroy obstacles, and climb her way through life.

“Zira.” She breathed into the child's neck. “Her name is Zira, and she will master the meaning to accomplish great things.” 

Her mate smiled. “An unusual name, we'll have to remind her she's not hated often.”

“We will. She'll never be hated, but one day, she'll be as strong as hate.”


End file.
